Kuroshitsuji Musical 3 Chi ni Moeru Licorice The Burning Licorice 2014
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Kumpulan lirik lagu-lagu yang ada di kuroshitsuji musical 3 di tiap chapternya, link download .mp3 dan streaming youtube ada di chapter terakhir/Terjemahan lirik campuran
1. 01 Zetsubou

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

Translated to Indonesia by zhytriyan

Zetsubou (Despair) – Putus Asa

出して 出して ここから

Dashite dashite koko kara

出して 痛い 汚い 帰りたい

Dashite itai kitanai kaeritai

お父様 お母様 神様 どうか

Otousama okaasama kamisama douka

なぜ どうして 僕たちが

naze doushite bokutachi ga...

誰も助けてくれない

Daremo tasukete kurenai...

神なんて いない

Kami nante inai!

こいつらを こいつらを こいつらを

Koitsura o koitsura o koitsura o...!

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia

Keluarkan! Keluarkan! Dari sini!

Keluarkan! Sakit! Kotor! Aku ingin pulang ke rumah

Ayahanda… Ibunda… Tuhan… Kemana?

Kenapa? Mengapa? Dengan kita?

Tak ada seorangpun yang menolongku

Tuhan itu tidak ada

Orang-orang itu… mereka semua… mereka…!

English

Get me out, get me out, get me out of here

it hurts, it's dirty, I want to go home

Father, mother, god, please

Why, why are we...?

Nobody saves us...

There is no god!

These people, these people, these people...!


	2. 02 Zetsubou no Hate

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

2\. Zetsubou no hate (Despair's Limit) – Akhir dari keputus asaan

(Sebastian)

Hikiyoserareru ka no you ni

Nogarete shimau ka no you ni

Kaeru hi o yumemite agaku

Hibiwareta tamago no you ni

Tenkuu ni maiagaru

gouyoku na nikuhen o

Ima koko de hizamazukasereba ii

(Ciel and Sebastian in turns)

S: Fujiyuu na tamashii no senritsu

C: Sakebigoe wa yami ni kesareta

S: Chinurareta fujouri na kutsujoku

C: Kono hitomi ni utsuru no wa nani?

S: Azakeri o kate ni

C: Te o nobashi

S: Zujou no yurameki

C: Kumo no ito

(Sebastian)

Koko kara wa anata shidai

Kawaita mabuta ni

Monogatari o saa

Nozomu nara ima sugu ni

Kirikizamareta kioku-tachi

Asahi no you ni irodorare

Unmei o kowasu hikigane

Akuma nara youi ga dekiru

Chinmoku no yami o nuke

Taegatai jigoku no

Shuuen o ima mitodokereba ii

(Ciel and Sebastian in turns)

C: Hoshii no wa chikara

S: I no mama ni

C: Fukushuu no michi e

S: Ii deshou

S: Sasagerareta gisei to

C: Zettai fukujuu

C: Uso wa yurusanai

S: Kyouraku o hikikae ni

English

As if you could just draw it towards you

As if you would end up escaping

You dream of the day of your return home and struggle

Like an egg that has developed cracks

Soaring into the sky,

Making these greedy cuts of meat

Kneel here and now would be a pleasure

(Sebastian and Ciel in turns)

The melody of a destitute soul

Screams erased by the darkness

Blood-smeared, absurd humiliation

What is reflected in these pupils?

Scorn into sustenance

A hand reaching out

Swaying high above

A spider's thread

(Sebastian)

From this point forward, it depends on you

In those dried-out eyelids

A tale - come now

If you wish it, it will begin immediately

Mangled memories

Colored like the morning sun

A trigger that destroys fate

As a demon, I can arrange these things

End the silent darkness

See with your own eyes

the demise of this unbearable hell

(Ciel and Sebastian in turns)

I wish for power

At your will

Onto the path of revenge

Very well

For the sacrifice that has been offered -

Absolute obedience

I won't allow lies

\- pleasure in exchange


	3. 03 Don't Ressist It

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

3\. Don't Resist It

(Grey and Phipps in turns/together)

G: Manekarezaru kyaku nante okado chigai

P: Warera ni wa hatasu beki yakume ga aru - dakara

G&P: Don't resist it

G: Fui o tsukareta nante baka iu na yo

P: Itsu ikanaru toki ni mo banzen-taru beki na noni

G&P: Shame on you!

G: Bokura ni tatetsuku nante daremo dekinai

P: Tayumanu seishin koso ga onore no kate - sore ga

G&P: That's our pride

G: Don't forget your mission

P: Don't forget your pride

G&P: Sore ga dekinai nara

G&P: Behave yourself!

G: Bokura tsuushou Daburu Charles

P: Warera ga joouheika hisho bukan ken shitsuji

G&P: Glad to meet you!

G: Yoroshiku ne

English

Uninvited visitors, calling at the wrong house

We have a duty to fulfill - therefore

Don't resist it

I'm tired of your abruptness, don't say stupid things

Although you are supposed to be flawless at any time, in any case...

Shame on you!

Nobody can defy us

A laid-back spirit is my sustenance - that is...

That's our pride

Don't forget your mission

Don't forget your pride

If you can't do that

Behave yourselves!

They call us Double Charles

We are Her Majesty's secretaries, officers and butlers

Glad to meet you!

Please treat us favorably


	4. 04 Cooperators of the Investigation

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

4\. Cooperators of the Investigation

Madam Red: Sou ne, watashi wa oniai no ocha o

Madam Red: Sore ni wa mazu watashi o shiranakya dame yo

Lau: Angerina Daresu tsuushou wa sou

Grell: Madamu Reddo

Lau: Ouritsu byouin no joi de ari

Lau: Shakoukai no hanagata

Lau: Hatashite kanojo no oki ni mesu

Lau: Paafekuto tii wo saabu dekiru kai?

Madam Red: Nee nani yo sono bucchouzura wa

Lau: Itsumo no koto sa

Madam Red: Anta ga ugokeba shigoto no aizu

Madam Red: Wakatteru wa demo ne

Madam Red: Mazu wa kisu o shite choudai

Madam Red: Itsumademo anata wa chiisana otoko no ko

Lau: Gureru Satokurifu madamu ni tsukaeru

Madam Red: Dame na shitsuji

Lau: Itsumo komatta hachi no ji mayuge

Madam Red: Shippaidan wa yama hodo

Lau: Sore ni kurabete kare no shigoto wa?

Madam Red: Iu made mo nai wa, kono ocha kanpeki yo

Madam Red: Sou ieba Lau kaisha wa dou?

Lau: Maa maa da ne

Grell: Bouekigaisha "Kong-Rong" no

Grell: Eikoku shitenchou

Grell: Ussura egao no hosoi hitomi de

Grell: Hontou wa nani o mitsumeteiru no ka...?

Lau: Soko ni uzumaku yami to kemono no nioi

Lau: Kimi wa shiranai darou

Lau: Iki o koroshite wagami no saibou ni

Lau: Reisei o meijitemo

Lau: Ashi o fumi irereba saigo

Lau: Kyouki ni torawarete shimau

Ciel: Joou no urei o harau tame ni

Ciel: Boku wa koko ni kita

Ciel: Tsumaranai kao o shite

Ciel: Kudaranai shitsumon o suru na


	5. 05 Watashi wa Bi no Keshin

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

5\. Watashi wa bi no keshin (I am the Embodiment of Beauty) – Saya adalah simbol dari keindahan

Hitomi no oku ni sou anata e no okurimono

Utsukushisa wa saidai no tsumi aragaenu pavaanu

Amayaka ni sasayaki

Izanau wa koukotsu no suteeji

Muboubi na anata tsuyoku hikiyosete

Jounetsu shitataru kono kuchibiru

Sotto jirashite manazashi no beeze

AH~

Ranrara ranrara rururarara

Chukuchuku mimimoto tsuibandara

Ranrara ranrara rururarara

Mou dame hora gaman dekinai

Douzo watashi o meshiagare

Pakupaku... pakupaku... pakupaku

Mekurumeku erikushia

Shuushifu no nai shinfonii

Watashi wa bi no keshin

Kin'iro no kafun o

Kubisuji ni sotto kosuritsukete

Kuruoshiki shirabe tsumugidasu kaikan

Mitsurin ni ukabu tsuki no you ni

Toraeta kokoro aoku sukashite

AH~

Ranrara ranrara rururarara

Kokyukokyu nodo o narasaretara

Ranrara ranrara rururarara

Mou dame mou gaman dekinai

Watashi ga oishiku itadakimasu

Pakupaku... pakupaku... pakupaku

Hotoboshiru yuuforia

Hohoemi wa itsumo arupejio

Watashi wa bi no keshin

Watashi wa bi no keshin


	6. 06 Michi o Mayouwanai you ni

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

Translated to Indonesia by zhytriyan

6\. Michi o mayowanai you ni (Don't Lose Your Way) – Jangan kehilangan jalanmu

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Maigo ni naranai omajinai

Tadaima okaeri itsumo no kisu

Tsumetai kaze ga fuitara

Sorosoro ouchi ni kaeru jikan

Mori no utsukushii yuugure ga

Anata o mamotte kureru deshou

Watashi wa kaze ni anata no kehai o

kanji nagara itsumo matteiru kara

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Maigo ni naranai omajinai

Tadaima okaeri itsumo no kisu

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia

Ding dong ding dong bunyi lonceng

Sebuah keajaiban, anak yang hilang itu selamat

'aku pulang' 'selamat datang' selalu diberi sebuah kecupan

Angin yang dingin berhembus

Ayo cepat pulang ke rumah

Keindahan hutan di sore hari

Mungkin akan memberikan perlindungan untukmu

Aku merasakan tanda kau masih hidup dari angin yang berhembus

Oleh karena itu aku selalu menunggumu

Ding dong ding dong bunyi lonceng

Sebuah keajaiban, anak yang hilang itu selamat

'aku pulang' 'selamat datang' selalu diberi sebuah kecupan

English

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

A charm for you to not get lost

"I'm back" "Welcome back"* Always a kiss

When a cold wind is blowing

It is time to return home

The beautiful twilight of the forest

It may protect you

Feeling signs of you on the wind

I am always waiting

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

A charm for you to not get lost

"I'm back" "Welcome back"* Always a kiss


	7. 07 I Will be Your Pawn and Sword

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

7\. Watashi wa anata no koma to nari ken to naru (I'll Be Your Pawn and Sword) – Saya akan menjadi tameng dan pedang anda

Sebastian: Gouyoku na chiisa na karada ni tagiru omoi wo

Sebastian: Zetsubou wo utusu hitomi ni yadoru omoi wo

Sebastian: Mitasu tame watashi wa anata no chikara

Sebastian: Muteki no koma ni naru

Sebastian: Monochrome no fukyouwaon ga

Sebastian: Kanaderareru butai de

Sebastian: Chinmoku no oto ga sakeru sono shunkan made

Ciel: Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel: Waga ashiki na ni kakete

Ciel: Tatakau tame ni wa tada mae no michi e

Sebastian: Tatoe kono mi ga horobiyou tomo

Sebastian: Subete wa anata no kokoro no mama ni

Sebastian: Watashi wa anata no chuujitsu na shimobe

Ciel: Shiawase nado motomenai

Ciel: Dare no tame demo naku boku no tame

Ciel: Fukushuu togeru sono hi made wa

Ciel: Tamerau koto naku susumu dake

Sebastian: Kuruoshii hodo kedakai sugata

Sebastian: Tsuyameku kaori wo furimaki nagara

Sebastian: Anata wa watashi no utsukushiki aruji

Madam Red: Furiyamanu ame, kizuguchi no ato arai nagashiteku

Double Charles: Furiyamanu ame, hareru koto no nai yuutsu no shizuku

Ciel: Omae dake wa boku ni usotsuku na!

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord.

All: Furiyamanu ame

Servants: Kokoro no seijaku kakimidashite yuku

Ciel: Dare no tame demo naku boku no tame

All: Furiyamanu ame

Sebastian: Jigoku no hate made otomo shimashou

Undertaker: Kuchi mo akenai ningyou no you ni

All: Furiyamanu ame

Grell: Utsuro na hitomi ni nani wo utsusu no ka?

Ciel: Boku no koma ni nare

All: Furiyamanu ame

Sebastian: Anata no ken ni naru

Viscount: Kanashii kotori no nakigoe no you ni

All: Furiyamanu ame

Ciel: Meirei doori ni

Aberline & Hanks: Shinjitsu mo uso mo kemurasete shimau

All: Furiyamanu ame

Lau: Makimodosu koto no dekinai ayamachi

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord

Saa, Checkmate wo!

English translation

Sebastian:

The thoughts welling up in that greedy, small body

The thoughts dwelling in your eyes that reflect despair

In order to fulfil them, I shall become your strength

Your invincible pawn

The dissonance of monochrome

Is played on this stage

Until the moment the sound of silence tears

Ciel:

Ciel Phantomhive

Betting on my evil name

For my fight I step only forward on the road ahead

Sebastian:

Even if my body perishes

Everything shall be in accordance with your wish

For I am your most loyal servant

Ciel:

I do not pursue something like happiness

It is for no one's sake but my own

Until the very day my revenge is accomplished

I shall advance without hesitation

Sebastian:

Your noble form to the extent of madness

As you spread the scent alluringly

You are my beautiful lord

Madam Red: The unceasing rain, washing the remainders of wounds along

Double Charles: The unceasing rain, the drops of melancholy which never clear

Ciel: Only you shall never lie to me!

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord.

All: The unceasing rain

Servants: The silence of people's hearts are disturbed

Ciel: It is for no one's sake but my own

All: The unceasing rain

Sebastian: I shall accompany you to even the very end of Hell

Undertaker: Like dolls that cannot open their mouths

All: The unceasing rain

Grell: The unceasing rain, what do your empty eyes reflect?

Ciel: Become my pawn

All: The unceasing rain

Sebastian: I shall become your sword

Viscount: Like the lament of a sorrowful little bird

All: The unceasing rain

Ciel: All according to my orders

Aberline & Hanks: Truths and lies are hazed

All: The unceasing rain

Lau: The mistakes which cannot be undone

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord

Now, move me into checkmate!


	8. 08 Jack The Ripper

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

8\. Jack the Ripper

Jack the Ripper

Kiita hanashi ni yoreba

Shuumatsu ga abunai tte

Kita zo! Ano ashioto da!

Kon'ya mo emono ga barabara ni sarete shimau

Jack the Ripper

Shouki o nakushite satsujinki

Mesu mitai na hamono de

Marude shibai mitai ni

Miro yo! Hora ushiro da!

Kon'ya wa omae o neratteru kamoshirenai

Jack the Ripper

Ore no onna ni wa te o dasu na

Nani hitotsu shouko mo nokosazu

Nani o motomete kurikaesu no ka

Kokoro no yami? Masaka tada no geemu?

Daremo ga me o hanasenai

Konseiki saidai no supurashu sutoorii!

Nukitorareta zouki wa

Nama no mama taberu tte

Nigero! Furikaeru na!

Kon'ya mo himei ga kurayami ni hibikiwataru

Jack the Ripper

London no owarinaki kyoufu

Jack the Ripper

Dare no te no naka ni ochiru no ka

English

Jack the Ripper

According to the talk I've heard

The weekend is dangerous

There it is! That sound of footsteps!

Tonight, too, his prey will be left in pieces

Jack the Ripper

A cutthroat who has lost his sanity

With a blade like a scalpel

It's just like a play

Look! Oh, behind you!

Tonight, he might target you

Jack the Ripper

Don't put your hands on my woman

He doesn't leave a single piece of evidence behind

What does he pursue, over and over again?

The darkness of his heart? Perhaps it's just a game?

Nobody can take their eyes off of this

It's this century's biggest splash story!

The removed organs,

They say he eats them raw

Run away! Don't turn around!

Tonight, too, a scream will echo in the darkness

Jack the Ripper

London's neverending terror

Jack the Ripper

Into whose hands will you fall?


	9. 09 Akai Shitsuji no Shinigami DEATH

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

9\. Akai shitsuji no shinigami DEATH (I'm the Red Butler Reaper )

Nee misete ageru atashi no hontou no sugata o

Anata kitto mitorechau wa yo sou ne odoroki no amari

Kama nante dasai dougu wa niawanai no

Ima wa oazuke ato de tappuri oshiete ageru

RED senaka ga zokuzoku suru you na

RED kurayami ni haeru yuiitsu no iro

Tamerai wa koukai no moto yo

Kioku wa marugoto kizamarete oshimai

RED tobikiri no joyuu wakaru deshou

RED chiipu na asobi wa kirai na no

Kaori tatsu musekaeru hodo ni

Atashi o tsukiage komiageru koufun

RED dare ni mo ubaenai

RED jama shitara yurusanai

RED atashi makka na shinigami DEATH

English

Hey, look at my true form

It'll surely charm you - yes, you'll be so surprised

Out-of-fashion tools like scythes don't suit me

Now that you've waited so long, I'll teach you plenty

RED As if a thrill runs down my spine

RED The one color that stands out in the darkness

Hesitation is the root of regret

All of your memories will be cut up in the end

RED I'm a superb actress, you should get that

RED I hate cheap games

The scent in the air, it just about chokes me

That excitement, it lifts me up and fills me

RED No one can take it from me

RED If you get in my way, I won't forgive you

RED I am the bright red reaper DEATH


	10. 10 Michi o mayouwanai you ni mou nanimo

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

10\. Michi o mayowanai you ni ~ mou nanimo yuzuranai (Don't Lose Your Way - I Won't Give Up Anything Anymore)

Redii Reddo to yobarete

Yoishireru hibi wa tada setsuna

Tonari ni iru no wa chigau hito

(story)

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Watashi o aishite kureru hito

Chiisana shiawase chiisana inochi

(story)

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Te ni ireta hazu no shiawase ga

Watashi no te kara koboreochiru

Soshite ano hi wa yatte kita

Juunigatsu no haiiro no sora

Ooitsukusu you ni someageta

Sono iro wa aka

Watashi no kirai na akai iro

Taisetsu na mono nanimokamo

Te no todokanai tokoro e itte shimau

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Maigo ni naranai omajinai

Hontou no watashi wa doko ni iru no?

Kamisama doushite? Watashi dake!

Watashi ga nani o shita to iu no?

Watashi wa tada... watashi wa tada...!

Nikui nikui nikui nikui nikui!

Ubatte yaru wa! Onozomi-doori!

Iranai no nara! Iranai no nara!

Shikyuu mo shiawase mo inochi mo zenbu!

Aa... nee-san ni yoku nita

Ano hito to nee-san no kodomo...

Ano hito wa shinde shimatta

Doushite sono ko ga ikiteiru?

Ano hito to tomo ni ikita no ga

Doushite watashi ja nakatta no?

Ciel Ciel itoshii ko

Toutou watashi o tsukamae ni

Nee-san ni yoku nita sono kao de

Nee-san ano hito o watashi kara

Ubatta dake ja tarinai no?!

Kore ijou nani o ubau tsumori?

Kondo wa nanimo yuzuranai wa!

Watashi wa nanimo yuzuranai wa!

English

I am called Lady Red

Those intoxicating days were but an instant

With a different person at my side

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

The one who loved me

A small happiness, a small life

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

The happiness that should have been mine

It slipped through my fingers

And then, that day came

Dyeing the gray sky of December

As if it sought to cover all of it

That color was red

The color red that I hate

Anything and everything I hold dear

Has gone to somewhere beyond my reach

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

A charm for me to not get lost

Where is the real me?

God, why only me?

What have I done?

I just... I just...!

Hateful hateful hateful hateful hateful!

I will take it from you! Just as you wish!

If you don't need it! If you don't need it!

Your wombs, your happiness, your lives, everything!

Ah... so like my sister

The child of that man and my sister...

That man has died

Why does this child live on?

The one who lived with that man

Why wasn't it me?

Ciel, Ciel, darling child

At last, you have come to capture me

With that face, so like my sister's

Sister, wasn't taking that man

away from me enough for you?!

Beyond that, what are you intending to take?

This time, I won't give up anything!

I won't give up anything!


	11. 11 Marude Romeo to Juliet

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

11\. Marude Romeo to Juliet (Just Like Romeo and Juliet)

(Grell)

Aa! Sebasu-chan Sebasu-chan

Doushite anata wa Sebasu-chan na no?

Shujin kara moratta sono imawashii na o sutete

Atashi dake mite kureta nara!

(Sebastian)

Tada hitokoto shujin ga watashi o "Sebastian" to yonda toki kara

Sono kotoba koso atarashiki senrei ni shite keiyaku

(Grell)

Tsuki ni chikau nante fuseijitsu na otoko ne

Anata no hitomi wa, hontou ni wa nanimo aishiteinai kegareta hitomi

Muku na tamashii o iyashii te to kuchibiru de kegasu akuma

Anata no kodomo nara umeru ki ga suru!

Utsukushii boukun! Tenshi no you na akuma!

Hato no hane o shita karasu! Ookami no you ni don'yoku na atashi no kohitsuji!

Aa... Sebasu-chan Sebasu-chan...

Mekurumeku shoya no oaji wa ikaga?

Asa nanka eien ni yatte konakereba ii no ni

Itsumademo koushite futari

Koroshiatte aishiatte...

Ikusen ni mo ikuman ni mo

Gokigen yo!

English

(Grell)

Ah! Sebas-chan Sebas-chan

Why are you Sebas-chan?

You'd throw away that hideous name your master gave you

If you'd only look at me!

(Sebastian)

In short, since the time my master called me "Sebastian"

That word became the baptism of our new contract

(Grell)

You're an insincere man who'd swear on the moon

Your eyes are ones which are sullied and don't love

A devil who defiles pure souls with his greedy hands and lips

I feel like bearing your children!

Beautiful tyrant! Angel-like devil!

Crow with dove's wings! I am like a greedy wolf, and you are my lamb!

Ah... Sebas-chan Sebas-chan...

How is the taste of that dazzling first night?

If it isn't for eternity in the morning, that's fine

Forever like this, two people

Killing each other, loving each other...

Many thousand times, many ten thousand times

Such a delight!*


	12. 12 Shinigami no Rule

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

Shinigami no rule (Reaper's Rules)

Shinigami no ruuru owasure desu ka?

Shinigami no kokoroe owasure desu ka?

Nando iwasereba ki ga sumu no desu?

Anata soutou na dameppuri desu

Shinigami no shigoto sore wa

Shibousha risuto ni notteiru mono no tamashii o mihari

Jinsoku katsu teinei ni

Yotei-doori kaishuu suru koto

Risuto igai no satsugai kinshi

Kitei igai no roudou rongai

Kyoukai ni kyokasho miteishutsu no

Desusaizu no shiyou nado hanashi ni naranai

Shinjin kenshuu kara yarinaoshimasu ka?

Tamashii ni takaru gaijuu

Wareware no teki "akuma" ni

Yoko kara emono o kasumetorarekanemasen kara

English

Have you forgotten the reapers' rules?

Have you forgotten your reaper's knowledge?

How often will you make me say it until you're satisfied?

You are the most useless reaper ever!

The work of reapers is to

Watch the souls of people who are on the list of the dead

And to quickly as well as thoroughly

Collect them according to plan

Killing outside the list is prohibited!

Working outside of regulations is out of the question!

To not even speak of the use of

A Deathscythe unlicensed by the Society

Would you like to start over as a new trainee?

Noxious beasts, flocking to souls

Our enemies, devils

Won't hesitate to snatch their prey away from us


	13. 13 Michi ni mayouwanai you ni (Reprise)

Lyrics Romaji and English from Forum

13\. Michi ni mayowanai you ni (Reprise) (Don't Lose Your Way [Reprise])

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Maigo ni naranai omajinai

Tadaima okaeri itsumo no kisu

Tsumetai kaze ga fuitara

Sorosoro ouchi ni kaeru jikan

Mori no utsukushii yuugure ga

Anata o mamotte kureru deshou

Watashi wa kaze ni anata no kehai o

kanji nagara itsumo matteiru kara

Dindon dindon kane no oto

Maigo ni naranai omajinai

Tadaima okaeri saigo no kisu

Indonesia

Ding dong ding dong bunyi lonceng

Sebuah keajaiban, anak yang hilang itu selamat

'aku pulang' 'selamat datang' selalu beri sebuah kecupan

Angin yang dingin berhembus

Ayo cepat pulang ke rumah

Keindahan hutan di sore hari

Mungkin akan memberikan perlindungan untukmu

Aku merasakan tanda kau masih hidup dari angin yang berhembus

Oleh karena itu aku selalu menunggumu

Ding dong ding dong bunyi lonceng

Sebuah keajaiban, anak yang hilang itu selamat

'aku pulang' 'selamat datang' kecupan terakhir

English

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

A charm for you to not get lost

"I'm back" "Welcome back" Always a kiss

When a cold wind is blowing

It is time to return home

The beautiful twilight of the forest

It may protect you

Feeling signs of you on the wind

I am always waiting

Ding-dong, ding-dong, the sound of bells

A charm for you to not get lost

"I'm back" "Welcome back" The last kiss...


	14. 14 I Will be Your Pawn and Sword (Repris

Sebastian: Gouyoku na chiisa na karada ni tagiru omoi wo

Sebastian: Zetsubou wo utusu hitomi ni yadoru omoi wo

Sebastian: Mitasu tame watashi wa anata no chikara

Sebastian: Muteki no koma ni naru

Sebastian: Monochrome no fukyouwaon ga

Sebastian: Kanaderareru butai de

Sebastian: Chinmoku no oto ga sakeru sono shunkan made

Ciel: Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel: Keiyaku no na no moto ni

Ciel: Boku no te no hira ni oritatta akuma

Sebastian: Tatoe kono mi ga horobiyou tomo

Sebastian: Subete wa anata no kokoro no mama ni

Sebastian: Watashi wa anata no chuujitsu na shimobe

Ciel: Shiawase nado motomenai

Ciel: Dare no tame demo naku boku no tame

Ciel: Fukushuu togeru sono hi made wa

Ciel: Tamerau koto naku susumu dake

Sebastian: Kuruoshii hodo kedakai sugata

Sebastian: Tsuyameku kaori wo furimaki nagara

Sebastian: Anata wa watashi no utsukushii aruji

Sebastian: Anata ga nozomu nara doko made mo

Ciel: Meirei doori ni doko made mo

Sebastian: Otomo shimashou

Ciel: Yume no naka de mo

Sebastian: Kage no you ni

Ciel: Boku ni chikae

Sebastian: Hisoyaka ni

Ciel: Chuusei wo

Sebastian: Kuro to shiro ni fuchidorareta

Sebastian: Unmei no ito ni karamarinagara

Sebastian: Tamashi wa kedaruge ni

Sebastian: Yume to utsutsu no sakaime samayoi

Sebastian: Monogatari no Page wa mata makurarete yuku

Sebastian: Lamp wo tomosu no wa watashi

Sebastian: Sono mi wa tsuburezu ni jukusu made wa

Sebastian: Tatoe gyokuza ga kuzure

Sebastian: Kagayakashii oukan ga kuchihate

Sebastian: Kazoekirenai nakigara ga tsumi agarou to

Sebastian: Tsumi agaru nakigara no ue

Sebastian: Saigo no Call wo kiku sono toki made

English

Sebastian:

The thoughts welling up in that greedy, small body

The thoughts dwelling in your eyes that reflect despair

In order to fulfil them, I shall become your strength

Your invincible pawn

The dissonance of monochrome

Is played on this stage

Until the moment the sound of silence tears

Ciel:

Sebastian Michaelis

Under this name within our contract

the demon descended upon my palm

Sebastian:

Even if my body perishes

Everything shall be in accordance with your wish

For I am your most loyal servant

Ciel:

I do not pursue something like happiness

It is for no one's sake but my own

Until the very day my revenge is accomplished

I shall advance without hesitation

Sebastian:

Your noble form to the extent of madness

As you spread the scent alluringly

You are my beautiful lord

Sebastian: If you so desire, to anywhere

Ciel: In accordance with our contract, to anywhere

Sebastian: I shall follow you

Ciel: Even in my dreams

Sebastian: Like your shadow

Ciel: Swear to me

Sebastian: quietly

Ciel: Your loyalty

Sebastian:

Bordered by black and white

As you are entangled by the strings of fate

As though lazily your soul wanders

The edges of dream and reality

The pages of this tale are turned over still

And I am the one who lights the lamp

Until that fruit ripens without losing its function

Even if the throne crumbles

The shimmering crown rusts away

Even when the countless corpses pile up

On top of the piling carcasses

I shall be by your side until I hear your final call


	15. 15 Closing Song

Lyrics Romaji by zhytriyan

15\. Closing Song

Madam Red: Furiyamanu ame, kizuguchi no ato arai nagashiteku

Double Charles: Furiyamanu ame, hareru koto no nai yuutsu no shizuku

Servants: Furiyamanu ame, Kokoro no seijaku kakimidashite yuku

Undertaker: Furiyamanu ame, Kuchi mo akenai ningyou no you ni

Grell: Furiyamanu ame, Utsuro na hitomi ni nani wo utsusu no ka?

Druitt: Furiyamanu ame, Kanashii kotori no nakigoe no you ni

Aberline & Hanks: Furiyamanu ame, Shinjitsu mo uso mo kemurasete shimau

Lau: Furiyamanu ame, Makimodosu koto no dekinai ayamachi

William: Furiyamanu ame, mayoishi tamashii sabaki nugeru no ka

Ciel: Omae dake wa, boku ni usotsukuna

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord

All (except Sebastian&Ciel): Furiyamanu ame

Ciel: Boku no koma ni nare

All (except Sebastian&Ciel): Furiyamanu ame

Sebastian: Yes, my Lord

Sebastian: Saa, Checkmate!


	16. link download

Kuroshitsuji Musical 3 youtube /watch?v=Fiem7NbYcI  


Kuroshitsuji Musical 3 backstage  youtube watch?v=UQx28V0WY2M

download song drive google file/d/0B6rylexo4o_Vd21pWVprbVgzWXc/view?usp=sharing


End file.
